1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to connectors, and more particularly to a connector having visual means of indicating whether it is fully seated.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the field of wire harness assembly and installation, it is critical that all the connectors are securely seated. A poorly seated connector will result in a poor electrical connection.
Many attempts have been made over the years to ensure connectors are properly seated. For push-to-seat connectors and pull-to-seat connectors, the connector retaining clip is engaged when the connector is properly seated. However, for bolt-driven connectors, providing a retention clip is redundant. Also, when seating a bolt-driven connector, care must be taken to prevent the bolt from being overtightened. If the bolt is overtightened in an attempt to ensure the connector is fully seated, the connector may become damaged. Currently, there is no way of visually confirming if the connector is fully seated.